Fire Emblem Trauma
by AzuraFates
Summary: Since she first saw her beloved siblings fight, Corrin has been having nightmares about what could have happened that day. She refuses to tell her siblings about it. What toll will it take on our hero and those who love her?
1. Chapter 1

There was peace in the field. Corrin could feel the gentle breeze on her face and flow through her long hair. She comfortably lay in the grass, enjoying her time to herself as the sun shone down warmly on her pale face.

"I am Crown Prince Xander of Nohr!" Corrin heard Xander yell. She bolted up to see Xander and Ryoma, swords swinging at each other.

"She's my little girl and I will not rest until I have her." Corrin heard Camilla purr.

"She's coming home with us!" Hinoka yelled as she took a stab at Camilla and missed.

"Stand down Hoshidans!" Leo called.

"Back off, Nohrian Scum!" Takumi yelled.

"She's my sister!" Elise yelled aggressively.

"N-no, she's m-my sister!" Sakura shouted, trying her swallow her fear.

Dark clouds replaced the sun. Thunder mingled with the shouting and lightening with the clashing of weapons. Rain began to poor, making the blood seem to be more than it actually was.

"Poor dear." Camilla purred. Hinoka screamed in pain. Corrin turned to see her Hoshidan older sister fall to the ground, clutching her side and blood spilled from her fingers.

"Hinoka!" Corrin screamed. Hinoka's screams echoed in Corrin's head as she watched the life drain out of her along with her blood. The whole time, she refused to take her eyes off Corrin. Corrin grabbed her hands and held them for a moment before Camilla spoke.

"Poor dear didn't stand a-" Camilla was cut off. Her hand flew to her heart where the tip of an arrow was, allowing small trickles of blood to fall onto her large chest. Camilla gave Corrin a panicked look and then calmed her nerves. "D-don't worry, D-darling." Camilla whispered as she gently touched Corrin's face, leaving a small line of blood on her face. Small trickles of blood appeared at the corners of her mouth. "Everything w-will be alright." Camilla fell to her knees, looking at her siblings as they fought. "I l-love you." She sighed before collapsing.

"Come, sister." Leo held out a hand to Corrin. He had suddenly appeared beside her. He glanced at Casillas body and grimaced. Corrin went to grab his hand, to try to take him out of harms way, but she was too late. "That's enough, Prince Leo of Nohr!" Takumi yelled as he shot another arrow. It missed Leo, barely. Leo, in return, sent out a blast of magic, causing Takumi to fall backwards. He stood up and shot another arrow, landing into Leo's right eye. He fell from his horse, blood falling from his wound like a stream of tears.

"Leo!" Xander yelled. He swung his sword as he rode by and easily slit Takumi's throat. He fell to his knees, reaching out to Corrin, his sister. He was trying to tell her something but only managed to make gargling noises as blood sprayed out of his neck. Elise and Sakura were laying close to each other. Corrin didn't know exactly how or when they died, but it seemed that Sakura had died from magic and Elise from a spear. Ryoma and Xander were the only ones left.

"Both of you, stop!" Azura yelled. She stood in between the two men, she was watching Corrin the whole time, her yellow eyes burning themselves into Corrin's memory. The two men didn't notice the small, blue haired woman and charged at each other. Azura didn't move or flinch. She allowed herself to be impaled by the swords, never able to say her last words. The men didn't notice the death of the girl, they continued to battle.

"Help!" Corrin screamed as she bolted upright. The rain was gone, as was the blood. She looked at her hands and expected to see her sisters blood but couldn't make out anything but her own clean skin in the darkness. She felt on her cheek for dried blood, but there was none. Tears began to fall from Corrin's face. How did the blood get washed off? Where had her siblings bodies gone? Corrin's dream was all to real for her to understand that it was a dream and that she had woken up. In fright and panic, she let out a blood curdling scream and began to sob, unable to stop.


	2. Chapter 2

"Corrin, sweetheart, what's wrong?" Camilla burst into Corrin's room with Hinoka and Azura at her heels.

"Is someone trying to attack you?"

"Are _they_ back?" Azura whispered, referring to the invisible people that sometimes plagued the lands.

"Y-you're okay. You're all okay." Corrin breathed as she watched the trio of girls. Azura lit the candles in the room.

"Corrin, baby, you're as white as your sheets" Camilla whispered as her brow furrowed in worry. She sat on the side of Corrin's bed.

"You're all sweaty too. Are you sick?" Hinoka asked as she sat on the opposite side of Camilla. In the light, Corrin could see her sisters were very much alive. She jumped up and went to her mirror.

"I think you should get back into bed, darling." Camilla said.

"T-the blood." Corrin whispered, barely audible.

"What?" Azura asked.

"What happened to the blood? It was all over my hands and on my face." Corrin continued to whisper to herself, barely noticing her family.

"Bad dream?" Hinoka whispered to Camilla. Hinoka was the sister sister, Camilla was the mother sister.

"I-I don't know." Camilla replied. Corrin seemed almost mad, a state Camilla had never seen her sister in before.

"It was there. All of it. It was all over my hands. It was all my fault." Corrin turned from her mirror to face her family. Her eyes were turned towards them, but not focused on them.

"Corrin, please, tell us what's wrong!" Camilla pleaded as she ran to her sister and grasped her shoulders. Corrin's eyes focused on the tear filled eyes of her sister. The image of the arrow flashed from Corrin's memory.

"I'm sorry! It's all my fault!" She cried as she pulled away from her sister. She felt like a monster. It was somewhat clear to Corrin that it was all a dream, but it was just too vivid. She looked at Hinoka's face, full of concern and fear, and the tears beginning to fall from Casillas eyes. Azura eyes were locked onto hers, just like in the dream. It was too much. Corrin bolted out of her room and out onto the grounds.

"Corrin, come back!" Hinoka yelled.

"Please, tell us what's wrong!" Azura called. The three of them were chasing Corrin, but didn't keep up for long.

"T-they're gone." Corrin whispered too herself. The sky had gone from pitch black to the beginnings of dawn. "I may as well try to rest." She sat on the ground with her back to a tree and drifted off to sleep, only to be haunted by another nightmare of her family killing each other.


	3. Chapter 3

"I-I see her!" Corrin heard from far away. She opened her eyes.

"Where?" Xander asked.

"Over there, by the tree!" It was Sakura.

"Oh thank goodness!" Camilla said.

"Is she alright?" Hinoka asked. Corrin could hear Casillas armor as she quickly walked towards her. Corrin quickly closed her eyes.

"Corrin, sweetheart, are you okay?" Camilla whispered as she gently shook her sister. Corrin pretended room be asleep.

"She's breathing." Camilla smiled a bit.

"Let's get her back to camp." Roma said.

"I'll take her." Corrin felt herself being scooped up by Camilla. She rested her head against Casillas chest and gently placed her hand over Camilla's heart to see if there was an arrow. Corrin smiled a bit at the relief of there being no arrow. "Aw, she's smiling." Camilla purred. Her purr was comforting.

"She doesn't have any scratches, does she?" Hinoka asked.

"Let her sleep." Azura hushed the women. "Take her back to camp. I will watch over her when she wakes."

"Oh no." Corrin thought. It was impossible to get out of a talk from Azura.

"Alright." The women said at once. The walk back to camp was quiet as Corrin pretended to be asleep.

She felt herself being given placed on her unmade bed and hour or so later.

"If you need anything, find us." Hinoka said.

"Of course." Azura said sweetly. After a few moments of silence Azura spoke to Corrin. "I know you're not asleep."

"Crap." Corrin thought.

"Corrin, what has gotten into you?" Corrin opened her eyes. Azura seemed to be as calm as always, nothing seemed to phase her.

"It's nothing." Corrin mumbled after a moment of silence. She brought her legs to her chest and hugged them.

"You can tell me anything."

"Yeah."

"Are you being possessed?" Azura asked.

"Of course not." Corrin sighed.

"Then tell me what has caused all of this."

"Do you dream, Azura?"

"Of course."

"Do your dreams become so real, you aren't able to know if you're dreaming or not?"

"On occasion." There was silence. "Bad dreams have caused all of this?" Azura asked, stifling a laugh.

"It's not funny." Corrin jumped up and grabbed Azura wrists, causing her to startle. "Every night I see them killing each other. Every night I see the life drain from their eyes in a different way each time. I hear their screams of agony as they cry for help." Corrin fell silent as tears began to fall.

"C-Corrin, you're hurting me." Azura whispered. Corrin had tightened her grip on Azura, so much, Azura's hands didn't match the color of the rest of her body. Corrin was shaking uncontrollably.

"I can't begin to tell you how many times I've seen you die." Corrin whispered as she let go of Azura and fell to her knees in tears. Azura crouched to Corrin level. She reached out and picked up her head to make Corrin look at her.

"It's okay, Corrin. I'm here." Azura let go of Corrin's face when she wrapped her arms around Azura neck and continued to sob. Azura held onto Corrin as though she were her own child. After a few moments, Azura spoke again. "Corrin, what happens in your dreams?"

"They die, at the hands of each other."

"Who?" Azura asked, hoping to try to solve the problem.

"Xander, Ryoma, Camilla, Hinoka, Takumi, Leo, and even Elise and Sakura are all fighting to the death. It's all my fault."

"How?"

"They are fighting over me like they have done from the beginning." Corrin pulled away from Azura's comforting grasp.

"Corrin." Azura whispered. She was curious to see how Corrin had seen her die, but knew it wasn't the time to ask.

"I'm sorry I've caused all this trouble. And I'm sorry about your wrists." Corrin whispered.

"It's fine, Corrin. Don't worry about it." Corrin looked like a complete wreck. She was breaking, in both heart and mind, and it was breaking her family's hearts. "I'm going to get us some food. I'll be right back, okay?"

"Alright." Corrin mumbled, looking at her hands. She felt like a fool for spilling her guts out to Azura, and she felt gods awful for hurting her. She'd have to get over her nightmares somehow. She couldn't continue hurting her family.


	4. Chapter 4

"And that's why Corrin has been spiraling out of control." Azura explained to the siblings shortly after leaving Corrin. She couldn't let Corrin suffer, especially for something that wasn't her fault.

"Holy shit." Hinoka mumbled. The thought of her siblings and herself being killed by the others made her shudder.

"Language, dear." Camilla purred. Hinoka glared at her as Camilla smiled an all-knowing smile.

"B-big sister." Sakura gasped. She couldn't imagine what Corrin saw in her dreams.

"So we caused psychological trauma to Corrin the day we met and tried to kill each other." Elise said, eyes wide. Everyone looked at the small blonde girl, surprised at the change in her vocabulary.

"Where did you learn those words?" Camilla asked with a laugh.

"A book."

"We need to do something to ease Corrin's mind." Ryoma said, taking control.

"That's easy. We just pretend to get along. " Camilla shrugged.

"Can't we just use magic to alter her dreams?" Leo asked.

"No, Prince Leo. We must actually ease her mind by getting along." Ryoma said.

"Should we just _marry_ eachother?" Camilla replied sarcastically.

"Camilla, there is no need to take it _that_ far." Xander sighed in frustration.

"We have to get along when Corrin is around and on the battlefield." Ryoma stated. "We each have an equal. Xander is my equal, being the oldest male of his family. Hinoka, you and Camilla are equals, Takumi and Leo are equals, and Sakura and Elise are equals."

"Does no one see how ironic that is?" Azura mumbled to herself.

"Did you say something, Azura?" Elise asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. I was just thinking out loud."

"Maybe we should have a picnic!" Elise blurted out. "We can all get to know each other and show Corrin how well we get along! "

"That's actually a wonderful idea." Leo smiled a bit.

"How does tomorrow sound? It will be just us siblings, and Azura, of course." Takumi shrugged.

"That's absolutely darling! " Camilla exclaimed. 'Darling' seemed to be her favorite word today .

" _She's_ supposed to be my equal?" Hinoka sighed.

"What was that, darling?" Camilla asked, suddenly appearing behind Hinoka and throwing her arm over her shoulder.

"Gah!" Hinoka jumped and pulled away. "You can't do that to people! " Camilla smiled a sweet smile.

"I have much to prepare for tomorrow, I must be going. " Camila waved as she turned to walk away.

"Yes, we must all prepare. Remember, we are doing this for Corrin." Ryoma said.

"No funny business, Camilla!" Xander called to his sister.

"You too, Hinoka."

"I'd never do anything to cause any harm to Corrin." They both said at the same time.

"I mean it." Both Ryoma and Xander said to their sisters as they crossed their arms over their chests.

"This is too much, even for me." Azura thought. "They are never going to realize just how similar they are." Azura went to the mess hall to get some rice balls for herself and Corrin.


	5. Chapter 5

"You were gone for a while. Were Hinoka and Setsuna cooking together again?" Corrin asked as Acura walked in the room with a rice ball in each hand.

"No, I was distracted by some pleasant conversation." Azura smiled as she handed Corrin the larger of the two rice balls. Corrin took the food and thanked Azura.

"Who was this pleasant conversation with? A companion of the opposite gender?" Corrin smiled. Azura felt good seeing her smile.

"No, I was talking with our siblings." Azura smiled. Corrin froze.

"You didn't."

"Hey, Corrin!" Hinoka called as she burst into the room.

"Perfect timing." Azura though to herself as she took a small bite of the rice ball. She could already taste the salmon in the center of it.

"Hinoka, is something wrong?" Corrin jumped up from her sitting position on her bed.

"No, not at all. Ryoma, Sakura, Takumi, and I just wanted to invite you to a picnic tomorrow."

"No, thank you though. I have a lot of work to get done."

"It's not up for debate. You're going, darling." Casillas voice said as the door reopened to reveal the older woman. "Your loving siblings, Xander, Leo, Elise, and I will be there too. It's a family reunion of sorts." Hinoka glared at Camilla.

"What about Azura? She is family too." Corrin mumbled. "If I'm going down, I'm taking you with me." She thought to the blue haired girl.

"She will be there too, of course. It was her idea."

"Sometimes, I don't like you, Azura." Corrin glared at her cousin.

"I love you too." Azura smiled a sweet smile before nibbling on her rice ball again.

"I guess I don't have a choice in going, do I?" Corrin asked, defeated.

"No, you don't."

"Lady Camilla!" Selena suddenly yelled as she barged in the room. "My apologies, but there is an issue in the mess hall."

"Oh no, my dish!" Camilla explained. "I was cooking a special dish just for Corrin! I completely forgot about it!"

"What is tomorrow? Is it your birthday?" Selena asked Corrin as Camilla ran out of the room. Hinoka was snickering.

"You did something, didn't you?" Azura asked.

"Maybe." Hinoka grinned.

"No, it's not my birthday. We're going on a family picnic tomorrow." Corrin sighed. "Everyone will be there, even Azura."

"Everyone?" Selena asked.

"Yes, Xander, Leo, Takumi, Ryoma, Elise, Hinoka, Sakura, Camilla, Azura, and me. All of the royal family."

"Not everyone." Selena mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing. Forgive me, I was just thinking out loud." Selena said. "I must be off to assist Lady Camilla." Selena said quickly before leaving.

"I may need to go find Felicia." Hinoka mumbled.

"Will be have to rebuild the mess hall?" Corrin asked.

"Only part of it. Maybe." Hinoka hugged Corrin before running off, shouting for Felicia.

"We have such a normal family." Azura grinned.

"Really, sometimes I really don't like you." Corrin let out a short laugh. "I'm guessing you told them?"

"Yes."

"I'm wish you hadn't. It makes me look like a fool."

"I'm makes you look like a human."

"But I'm a dragon."

"But you're also human. You need to trust us." Azura sighed. "We're you're family and we've all been through the nightmares of war."

"This is family, not war."

"It's the same concept. Besides, as be they'll be less fire after this picnic."

"Or a lot more."


	6. Chapter 6

Azura and Corrin sat in Corrin's room for hours, joking about what would happen at the picnic tomorrow. As the moon began to rise and stars made themselves apparent, Azura went to take her leave.

"Goodnight, Corrin. Please try to rest well." Azura smiled sleepily at her beloved cousin.

"Yes, you too." Corrin nodded. She watched Azura leave and waited a few moments to make sure she was gone. "If I don't sleep, I won't have that awful dream." Corrin thought to herself as she paced the room. She glanced at her bed and then her sword, sitting beside it. "I could practice." Corrin didn't train at all that day, but it was late and she didn't want to wake anyone up with her practice. "Maybe I will read a book." She walked to her bookshelf and picked out a book on a fairytale place called Ylisse, the royal family that ruled it, and the strange tactician that magically appeared in a field who turned out to be a dragon like Corrin. "I love this story. The ending always makes me cry. I wonder what happen to Robin, the tactician." Corrin thought as she sat on the floor and began to read. By the time she reached the part in the story of the Exalt sacrificed herself, Corrin was asleep.

"Open your eyes, Corrin." A man said. Corrin did as told as saw that she was in the field again. She looked at the man, he was in a black and purple hooded robe with a tome in one hand and the other outstretched to her. His hair was snow white.

"Who are you?" Corrin asked as she took his hand. He pulled her to her feet.

"I'm Robin."

"T-that's not possible. Y-you're not real."

"I'm as real as they are." Robin nodded to the royal siblings. They were standing frozen in time, mid battle. Corrin flinched at their sight.

"Don't be afraid, they can't hurt each other right now because I froze them." Robin smiled a sweet smile, the same one he used to charm his wife.

"Why am I so afraid of them hurting each other?" Corrin asked herself.

"Go ask them why they want to hurt each other and you will have your answer." Robin shrugged.

"I highly doubt it is that simple." Corrin smiled sadly.

"Just try it."

"Alright." Corrin accepted. She walked up to Elise, who was still frozen. "Why are you fighting?"

"To protect my big sister from the people who want to take her away." Elise's voice seemed to echo from the sky. Corrin wasn't surprised by her answer, after all, when the family first collided, Elise wanted nothing more than for Corrin to come with them. A bit of guilt formed in Corrin's chest. She walked over to Leo.

"Why are you fighting?" She asked Leo.

"To take my sister home with us, where she belongs." He replied. The guilt grew.

"Xander, why do you fight?"

"To protect my sister."

"Camilla?"

"I don't know what I'd do without my darling Corrin. She's my whole world. I would do anything for her." Camilla's voice purred.

"Are you noticing a pattern?" Robin asked.

"My adoptive family wants me because I am family, I've lived with them most of my life."

"Now ask your birth family, the family who has only known you for a short time."

"Ryoma, why do you fight for me?"

"Corrin is my sister. It was Mother's dream for us to all be together again."

"Hinoka?"

"It's my fault they took her away, I want to get her back, I always imagined welcoming her home, seeing her running up the palace steps." Corrin's guilt grew.

"I don't want to hear anymore!" Corrin cried. Tears began to fall from her face. She couldn't compose herself.

"You haven't heard the last two." Robin said. "Go ahead, Takumi."

"I don't remember much of Corrin, but I know she's my sister and she belongs with us."

"And Sakura?" Robin called.

"S-she's family. T-they would have t-taken me, t-they should h-have taken m-me, C-Corrin belongs with u-us." Sakura's voice stammered.

"What do you think?" Robin asked. He snapped his fingers and the royal siblings were unfrozen and fighting like Corrin's usual dream.

"Stop!" Corrin screamed. She fell to her knees, her hands gripping her hair as she brought her head down to her chest and curled herself up. She couldn't see this again, especially after hearing them speak.

"Careful, you wouldn't want to loose control without this." Corrin looked up to see Robin holding up the dragon stone Azura had given Corrin.

"H-how?" Corrin asked. She felt for the stone on her neck, but it was gone. She felt her heart race as she heard her family scream and fight and kill each other. It was too much and she lost control, turning into her dragon form. She had no control of her actions, it was as though her body wasn't hers. Her siblings watched helplessly as she killed them. She heard Hinoka's heartbroken scream as Ryoma and Sakura were killed, she heard Elise sob when she dropped Camilla's corpse in front of her. Soon, everyone was dead except for her and Robin. She turned to attack him but was disrupted by a blast of water. It was Azura.

"Let's see this play out. Can she calm the beast?" Robin grinned. It was then at Corrin realized it wasn't Robin, but Grima, from the story. Corrin tried to fight against the dragon inside her, Azura sang her heart out in a desperate attempt to calm Corrin. Tears fell from Azura's face as she continued to sing while trying to contain Corrin in a wall of water. Corrin was too strong. Azura continued to sing as she braced herself for Corrin's attack. Corrin woke up dripping wet.

"How much water do I have to use to wake you up?" Azura smiled. Corrin looked at her like she hadn't seen her in forever. Corrin felt her chest for the dragon stone to find it still on a chain on her neck. "Another bad dream?" Azura's look of amusement turned into one of concern.

"It was worse than usual." Corrin mumbled as she wiped water from her face. "Gods, did you dump half the ocean on me?"

"Morning, Corrin!" Hinoka once again barged into the room with Camilla and Elise right behind her.

"Azura, you were supposed to wake up Corrin, not drown her!" Elise looked at the sopping wet girl. "What were you reading?" Camilla picked up the book.

"Oh, darling, why were you reading this story again? Don't you remember the nightmares you used to get about the boy and the dragon that looked like him?" Camilla purred. She grabbed Corrin's hands and pulled her to her feet.

"I remember that book!" Hinoka smiled. "I used to read it to Corrin except I always left out parts of the story like that."

"Did you guys come here to start a book club or something?" Corrin asked.

"Oh, right. We came to tell you we are ready to leave when you are." Camilla smiled.

"You guys won't be bringing your weapons, will you?" Corrin asked nervously.

"Of course we will, you never know when there will be an attack." Elise laughed.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." Hinoka smiled.

"I'll be ready soon." Corrin sighed. Azura, Hinoka, Camilla, and Elise left the room and allowed Corrin a few minutes of peace to get ready.


	7. Chapter 7

"Big sister, why don't you or Azura wear shoes?" Sakura asks as the large family walked to their picnic spot. Corrin was blindfolded to make it a secret.

"I just like to not wear shoes." Corrin mumbled as she gripped Azura's hand. "Why is Azura leading me?" She asked.

"I volunteered to." Azura smiled. "And I just don't wear shoes." She said to Sakura.

"Hinoka, where are you?" Corrin asked, reaching out to nothingness with her free hand.

"I'm right behind you." Hinoka's voice came from in front of Corrin.

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"I can hear you, you're right in front of me." Corrin frowned as she tried to quicken her pace to touch Hinoka. Azura pulled her back.

"There is no need to worry, everyone is here." Azura reassured her, again.

"Azura, I don't always trust you. You are a mischievous girl when you want to be."

"Relax, Darling." Camilla said from behind Corrin. "You're here to relax, not worry about us." Camilla ran her long fingernail down Corrin's cheek, causing her to shiver.

"Thank you, Camilla." Corrin mumbled flatly. "How much longer do I have to keep this on?" She asked, touching her blindfold.

"You, uh, don't want to know what that blindfold is made of." Elise said with a smile.

"Elise, hush. You mustn't ruin the surprise." Leo smirked.

"Is it poison ivy?" Corrin asked flatly.

"No, darling." Camilla purred. Hinoka laughed. Corrin quickly reached out and grabbed a handful of hair.

"Ow ow ow ow ow!" Hinoka complained.

"I told you you were in front of me." Corrin smiled as she released her grip on Hinoka's red hair.

"That hurt, you know." She grumbled.

"But you're not mad because you love me because I'm your little sister." Corrin knew just how to make Hinoka play into her hands.

"We're not far now." Ryoma said from the lead.

"No, just a few more yards." Xander said from his position next to Ryoma.

"Hey!" Corrin yelled as she tripped over something. Azura managed to keep her on her feet.

"Takumi, knock it off!" Elise called to him. We'll blindfold you next!"

"I did nothing. Corrin merely tripped over the Fujin Yumi." He said bratily.

"Grow up already!" Hinoka called as she hit the back of his head.

"May I step in?" Camilla purred.

"Be my guest." Hinoka nodded.

"If you so much as look at Corrin wrongly I will snap your annoying little neck. Is that clear, darling?" She whispered into Takumi's ear with a charming smile. She had covered Corrin's ears with her hand.

"You're not threatening people, are you, Camilla?" Corrin asked as she pulls Camilla's hands off her ears.

"Of course not my darling Corrin." Camilla called to her with a fake offended look on her face, not that Corrin could see it.

"We're here." Xander said suddenly.

"Now can I take this off?" Corrin asked impatiently, pointing to her blindfold.

"Yes." Azura sighed irritatedly as she took it off Corrin's head. Corrin squinted in the sunlight. When her eyes adjusted, she was awestruck at the sight before her. A small stream ran through the area. There was plenty of warm, loving sunshine and a large clearing of shade around a clump of trees for them to dine at. Birds could be heard chirping and a deer could be seen far off in the distance.

"Where did you discover this place?" Corrin asked in awe.

"Only the best for my little sister." Camilla smiled as she hugged Corrin from behind.

"Do you really like it?" Hinoka asked, a proud smile forming on her face.

"I love it." Corrin grinned. Xander and Ryoma set out a blanket while Leo and Sakura prepared the food Leo had been carrying.

"Let's play a game, Takumi!" Elise smiled at the boy.

"No." He replied childishly.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?" Elise began to fake cry, a tick she had learned from Camilla to get what she wanted. Camilla's attention immediately went to her crying sister. She smiled threateningly at Takumi.

"Fine." He grumbled.

"Yay!" Elise hugged him. "I'm going to throw these wood discs up and you have to shoot them!" Elise smiled, her fake tears quickly disappearing.

"You taught me that same trick." Corrin smiled to Camilla as she sat on the grass. Azura had sat near the water and dipped her feet in it as she began to sing.

"I know, I learned it from Xander." Camilla smiled as she sat next to Corrin.

"Xander?"

"I learned that if I wanted something, I could use Camilla to get it." He smiled.

"Hinoka used to do something similar with Corrin when she was younger." Ryoma smiled as he and Xander sat by Corrin. Leo seemed to be the only one sitting on the blanket.

"I did not." Hinoka blushed.

"Yes you did. You used to tell Mother that the baby wanted something and she'd get it." Ryoma laughed. Corrin smiled.

"What was I like as a baby?" Corrin asked.

"When will the food be ready, Leo?" Camilla asked suddenly, changing the subject.

"It's ready." He replied, not glancing up from the book he was reading.

"Elise, Takumi, the f-food is ready!" Said said. She has been watching them play their game.

"About time." Takumi mumbled as he lowered his bow.

"Awe, but we were having fun!" Elise whined.

"You were having fun." Takumi mumbled under his breath. Camilla glared at him with a smile.

"Azura, the food is ready." Corrin smiled to her blue haired equal. Azura smiled back and nodded her head. She gracefully stood up and followed the group to the blanket.

"I hope it's not bear." Elise said.

"Have you ever eaten bear?" Xander rolled his eyes.

"No."

"Then how do you know you don't like it? Also,my our helped pack the food, you know what is in it."

"I know, but maybe someone slipped something in the basket." Elise smiled.

"I h-hope its n-not a toad." Sakura stammered.

"What did you guys pack?" Corrin asked.

"Your favorites." Azura smiled.

"You know, I'm glad you guys did this." Corrin smiled to her siblings when everyone sat down with their plates of food.

"Anything for you, darling." Camilla smiled as she kissed Corrin's forehead. Hinoka tried to hide her jealousy.

"Corrin, what was it like living in Nohr?" Hinoka asked.

"I was in a tower away from everyone most of the time." Hinoka's face fell. "But it wasn't too bad, I had Camilla, Elise, Leo, and Xander to keep me company along with Jacob, Felicia and Flora, and Lilith. Sometimes it was lonely not being able to see the outside world, but it was with the wait because this place is beautiful." Corrin grinned.

"When this is all over, who are you going to live with?"

"What do you mean?" Corrin asked.

"I've been wondering that myself, darling." Camilla said.

"What?"

"When this war is over, will you be returning to Nohr or Hoshido?" Hinoka asked slowly. She was hoping someone or something would interrupt Corrin's answer. A sad look came over Corrin's face.

"Oh, yes, I forgot about that." Corrin set down her plate of food. "I'm not sure. I don't want to pick a family. When the time comes, I will know where I belong." Corrin became silent.

"Speak your mind, Corrin." Ryoma said. "You can tell us anything, we're your family, all of us."

"Do you remember when you all came together for the first time, as opposing forces instead of family?"

"Of course, darling." Camilla's face was now etched with concern.

"How could we forget that?" Takumi rolled his eyes. Camilla glared at him.

"You all battled over me, a war started because of me. If I hadn't taken that sword from Father-" Corrin flinched. Camilla wrapped her arms around Corrin, who began to shake from her memoirs. "I mean King Garon, then Mother would still be alive along with all of those people in Hoshido. I'm haunted by Mother's death, a lot." Hinoka wiped away tears as Sakura scooted closer to her. "What I'm haunted he most by, to the point I wake up screaming at night, is the day when you were battling each other, waiting on me to take a side. In my dreams, it just doesn't have a h-happy ending."

"We know darling, you don't have to go into detail if you don't want to." Camilla whispered as she stroked Corrin's hair.

"Perfect, we have reached a realization in the issue." Azura thought as she played with her pendent.

"You don't understand. I don't just relive that day. I see y-you all k-killing each other. I h-hear your screams a-a you die and I can't do a-anything because it's m-my fault." A tear fell from Corrin's face.

"Corrin, since that day we have had our differences, yes. But in the end, look at us. We're sitting here, sharing a meal." Xander smiled.

"And Lord Takumi is being somewhat pleasant." Leo smiled. Takumi glared at him.

"I know, it's j-just that, when the w-war ends, how d-do you expect m-me to choose where to live?"

"Technically you are third in line for the Hoshidan throne." Ryoma said. "By blood, you are part of the Hoshidan family."

"By heart, you are part of both families, like me." Azura said, making everyone look at her. "I was born a Nohrian but raised a Hoshidan. Corrin was born a Hoshidan but raised a Nohrian. Yes, she belongs to one family by blood, but blood doesn't matter when it comes to family."

"She's right." Sakura whispered.

"In the end, Corrin, where you choose to go is up to you. We will not kill each other over you like you fear." Ryoma reassured Corrin.

"Speak for yourself." Camilla mumbled. Corrin look at her, fear in her eyes. "I'm only kidding, my darling Corrin!" She said with a smile. She slightly tightened her grip on Corrin. "I'd miss you a lot though. I can't imagine my life without you." She thought. She didn't dare speak her mind, the fear in Corrin's eyes hurt her too much.

"Yeah, I mean we all love you. You've never really been given a choice. You were forced to live in Nohr and forced into this war. After this is done, any choice you want to make will be yours, you won't be forced into something every again." Hinoka blushed.

"This is too much mush." Takumi rolled his eyes.

"Is that all you can do, roll your eyes? Because if so, I can fix that." Camilla spat.

"He's right. It's too much, even for me." Azura thought. "Maybe we should enjoy the last few minutes out here we can, the sun will be setting soon and we need to be back before dark." Azura said before Camilla could kill Takumi.

"Lets all play a game before we go!" Elise grinned. Everyone rolled their eyes but accepted to please the girl.

"You never asked what the blindfold was." Azura said a few moments later as they were packing up. Corrin and Azura had been sitting by the stream watching the others.

"I do t think I want to know." Corrin winced.

"You know you do." Azura teased.

"Alright tell me." Azura placed a black cloth in Corrin's hands. Corrin lifted it up to reveal a bra.

"My gods, Azura! Why did you put a bra on my face and let me walk around?" Corrin was mortified.

"Want to know whose it is?" Azura laughed.

"By the size, it definitely wasn't yours." Corrin grinned, trying to turn the tables. Azura's face became red with embarrassment and a bit of anger. She stood up and pushed Corrin into the stream and went to help the others pack.


	8. Chapter 8

"Thank you for this, Azura." Corrin smiled as they entered her room.

"I'm only spending the night with you because Hinoka asked." She said flatly as she turned her head away from Corrin. "And Camilla threatened me to." She mumbled.

"You're not still mad, are you?" Corrin pouted. Azura gave Corrin a glare that send shivers down her spine. "Come on, Azura! You walked me around the forest with Camilla's bra on my face!" Corrin protested.

"You embarrassed me in front of our family!" Azura hissed.

"I'm sorry." Corrin mumbled. "I was only trying to even the score." Corrin sat on her floor.

"What are you doing?"

"Aren't you sleeping here?" Corrin asked.

"Yes."

"You get the bed. I'll sleep on the floor."

"You're sleeping in your bed."

"But I feel bad."

"All is forgiven, now you're sleeping in your bed." Azura sighed. She couldn't stay mad at Corrin.

"We can both sleep on the bed."

"I am fine on the floor." Azura sat in a chair by Corrin's bed as she climbed in the bed.

"Gods, it's been an awesome day, Azura." Corrin smiled. She grabbed Azura's hand. It was soft, like a baby's. "Thank you."

"Of course." She smiled. Azura noticed how rough Corrin's hand was. She had worked hard, swinging her sword and risking her life countless times. Had her hand not been so small, she would have thought she was holding a man's hand, or at the very least Hinoka's. There was silence.

"If you had a baby, what would you name it?" Corrin asked suddenly. Her mind had drifted to the subject of children. Her mind tended to wander when she was tired.

"Shigure." Azura replied, knowing Corrin was getting tired.

"I'd name my baby Kana."

"That's lovely." Azura smiled. "What kind of a name is Kana? The a baby better be a cute little girl to fit a name like that." Azura thought.

"Yeah it is." Corrin mumbled. "Will you sing to me? Your voice is so lovely." Corrin smiled sleepily.

"Of course." Azura smiled. She began to sing the song she always sang, the song that Corrin first heard her sing and fell in love with. She and Corrin both fell asleep before she could finish the song.

"Azura!" Corrin whispered. Azura felt Corrin shaking her awake.

"Yes?" Azura asked, forcing herself to wake up. It was still dark outside.

"I had a bad dream again."

"Was it about your siblings?"

"No, I was being strangled by Camilla's bra!" Corrin said, her voice in a high pitch from frustration. Azura couldn't help but laugh.

"We're not taking Camilla's bra on a picnic." Azura managed to say while laughing.

"You can take Camilla on a picnic!" Camilla's voice could be heard from outside Corrin's window.

"Go to sleep, Camilla." Corrin pouted.

"I think this is better than the last nightmares." Azura smiled. Corrin swung her pillow at her.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to put that bra on you!"

"You wouldn't! Do you have any idea where that thing has been?" Azura whispered as she yawned.

"I don't want to know." Corrin yawned also. Azura smiled. Peace was finally somewhat restored and no one died, except for Corrin's trust in being blindfolded.


End file.
